


All Sorts of Women

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keladry is not like the women he prefers, but he finds he likes her all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sorts of Women

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Twitter Weekend at Goldenlake in October of 2009.

He’d had prettier women, smaller women, blonder, funnier, bolder women - but Faleron had to admit, he had never had a woman like Keladry.

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a Keladry/Jonathan fic, but I don't like that pairing anymore so I changed it.


End file.
